Four Days
by the flying yolei society
Summary: When Davis runs away into a forest for (big surprise) four days, the digidestined discovers that they might actually (GASP!) miss him. (Raise your hand if I suck at summaries)


# Four Days

_ They descend an then they climb  
Feathers falling through the night  
Have you seen Ohio rise?  
It has been four days and nights  
Four days, Counting Crows_

-"Screw YOU Davis!" I heard Cody yell. I heard him start to cry. 

Then, I heard nothing. Davis stood stunned and open-mouthed, staring at Cody. He made a little 'humph' and turned away. I saw him walk toward the forest. I saw Veemon running behind Davis, trying to catch up. "Davish! Davish! Come back!"

Then, I saw nothing. Veemon and Davis disappeared into the misty forest. Cody wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. 

"I apologize, I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. " he said simply, his voice shaking. "Davis' going to come back, right?"

Kari bent down. "Of course he will. He will. Don't worry, he will." She used too many 'wills' to be sincere, she sounded too confident in what Davis would and would not do. I'm surprised Cody believed her. 

+++

The lush vegetation was dripping with rain. Davis shivered and zipped up his jacket a little farther. "Davish?" Veemon tugged on Davis' shorts. "Davish? Are we going back now?"

-"No."

-"But Davish..."

"Veemon." Davis' voice softened. "You can stay here with me, or you can go back to the others, like a coward." He flopped down on a stack of wet leaves. "You choose."

-"But Davish..."

One day.

+++

We all acted like nothing had happened. Kari quickly filled in Davis' leader position. Surprisingly, it worked.

-"Let's go this way!" Kari would squeak, and we would follow. We did not argue, because Kari was no fun to yell at, nor we did question Kari's goodwill, we had no reasons to.

I inherited the Digi-Egg of Courage. It hardly worked, maybe because I had never been much friendly to Davis, or maybe I was not courageous enough. I decided to stick with the Digi-Egg of Hope.

Yolei was a little more successful with the Digi-Egg of Friendship. Hawkmon would armor-digivolve to Amimon for a few seconds before dedigivolving to his rookie form. She, too, decided to use the Digi-Egg of Love instead. 

+++

Davis sat on the cold ground hugging his knees, staring at the hazy shadows moving around in the velvety darkness. He sniffled, and moved a little closer to the sleeping form of Veemon, sprawled on the bed of green leaves, and once again wished he had taken the Digi-Egg of Courage, or Yolei along. That way, he would have been able to make a fire, at least.

And then, with a sigh, Davis Motomiya fell asleep on the wet leaves.

Two days, two nights.

+++

The sky was blue, the sun was shining, and the ground was covered by bright summer like flowers, even though summer was over. 

-"I'm so happy there's no more rain!" Kari cried out with fake happiness. She did not say 'I wonder how Davis's doing", like I half expected her to. It would have been the responsible, leader like thing to do, I thought, as we headed for one more Davis less day of fun.

+++

Davis passed one hand though his dirty, tangled hair, and splashed cold rainwater on his face. Veemon was still sleeping. He was extremely weak, and at this point, he couldn't do much else than sleeping. 

Three days, three nights.

+++

-"Do you think Davis is going to be okay?" Cody asked me as we were both walking toward another Dark Spire, carefully avoiding the Black-Spiralled digimons. I knew he expected me to tell him that Davis was well, that he had probably found a digiport of some kind, that he was probably own in his own bed at this moment. He needed it, I thought, as I stared into Cody's bright green eyes. He was just a kid. Nine years old. He shouldn't have to feel that guilty. But, I couldn't bring myself to say the sentence that would have eased Cody's burden.

-"I don't know." I said after a long moment of reflexion. "I hope."

I hope. I just hope I am strong enough to hope still.

+++

The leaves cracked oddly, and Davis shivered. Mostly because he was freezing, but also because he was scared. The shadows that had seemed so pretty yesterday now took bizarre forms against the moist earth. Davis nervously twisted his fingers, and waited. Waited for dusk where he would be able to get out of this forest, and on to the camp. And then, maybe, maybe, Cody would forgive him. 

He wouldn't. He certainly shouldn't.

But he could, maybe, he could.

Three days, four nights

+++

I stared in shock at the tiny silhouette that walked through the field that bordered our camp, a small digimon in tow.

Davis walked stubbornly into the camp, head high. Then, he did something no one had expected him to do. He walked to Cody, and apologized. 

Then, he fainted. From exhaustion, or from lack of food, maybe both. He fell backwards; Yolei caught him and slowly started to untangle his messy hair. 

I entered the small tent where we kept him, and I slowly put the Digi-Egg of Courage besides him. 

After all, he deserved it.

+++

Four days, four nights

_ For God's sake, PLEASE review. I have a super low read-review ratio, and it makes me feel all sad, and unloved. I'M SAD! I'M UNLOVED! ::cries:: But if you review, I'll be very HAPPY! _

I am officially a Davis-addict now. Why are people so biased toward Davis? Because Tai gave him his goggles? Because he plays soccer too? This reminds me of the Brock-Tracey thing in Pokémon. People are so busy thinking about how Davis is Tai's 'replacement' that they can't see that Dai-kun has qualities of his own, too. Okay, so I admit that 'stealing' Hikari from Takeru wasn't the brightest thing to do. Not because she belongs with Takeru, but because Davis deserves better ::viewers roll eyes::

Oh, yeah, I have problems with my T key, so if a T lacks somewhere please let me know. Thanks!

Digimon characters are © Toei Animation. This story is however © 2000 Rianne (rianne@chemicalsmile.com) Thank you, and good night.


End file.
